In the field of telecommunications, numerous customers (also called subscribers) are connected with the exchange (also known as the switch) of a telecommunications company via telecommunications lines and modules. A telecommunications module establishes electrical connections between incoming wires and outgoing wires. A plurality of telecommunications modules can be assembled, possibly with other telecommunications components, at a distribution point, such as a main distribution frame located in the central office of a telecommunications company, an intermediate distribution frame, an outside cabinet which may serve several streets or houses, or a distribution point located, for example in an office building or on a particular floor of an office building. Some telecommunications lines may be permanently connected with first telecommunications modules, and so called “jumpers”, which can be changed, are used to make non-permanent connections between electrical contacts in those first modules and electrical contacts in other modules.
Termination strips comprising a plurality of contact elements are used in telecommunications modules to establish electrical connections between incoming and outgoing wires in a telecommunications system, typically between the wires of system cables and the wires of jumper cables. A plurality of termination strips is typically assembled on a suitable carrier, for example a back-mount frame. Termination strips of various types are well known.
With the continuing expansion of telecommunications services, there is a growing need for telecommunications assemblies to be as compact as possible and, at the same time, for installation procedures to be simplified so that they can be carried out cost-effectively. In the case of termination strips comprising a plurality of contact elements with contacts to which incoming and outgoing wires are to be connected, it is known that a more compact arrangement can be achieved (thereby enabling the density of the connections that can be established in a limited space to be increased) if the connections between the wires and the contacts of the contact elements can be made at two opposed longitudinal sides of the strip rather than at only one side. Termination strips of that “double-sided” type offer the advantage that the incoming and outgoing wires can be separated to respective sides of the strip, enabling more efficient use to be made of whatever space is available. Termination strips of the “double-sided” type are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,618,204 (Saligny), 5,549,489 (Baggett et al), 6,068,503 (Gerke et al), and 6,069,951 (Dohnke); AU 2006/202891 (Reichle & de Massari AG); EP-A-1 246 317 (3M Innovative Properties Company); GB-2 343 563 (Porta Systems Corporation); and WO 2006/132972 (Commscope Solutions Properties).
WO 2008/024085 (Turk Telekominikasyon A.S.) and WO 2009/046481 (ADC GmbH) both describe double-sided termination strips in which, with a view to utilizing available space more efficiently, the contact elements within the terminal strip are arranged in two opposed parallel rows.
Many different forms of contact elements are known for use in double-sided termination strips. They are of two types, referred to herein as “connection” contact elements and “disconnection” contact elements. Connection contact elements are one-piece elements that, in use, extend between the opposed longitudinal sides of the termination strip, where they typically terminate in insulation displacement contacts (IDCs). Examples of connection contacts are described in WO 2008/148458 (ADC Gmbh) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,215 (Dohnke), and the above-mentioned AU 2006/202891 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,204 (Saligny). Disconnection contacts also extend between the opposed longitudinal sides of the termination strip but are in two parts that resiliently engage one another at a disconnection point and can be disengaged to break the electrical connection between them by inserting a plug member into the termination strip from one of the longitudinal sides. Examples of disconnection contacts are described in the above-mentioned EP-A-1 246 317 and US 2007/082524 (Barthes and Metral).
The present invention is concerned with simplifying the provision of contact elements for use in double-sided termination strips and with enabling the provision of more compact telecommunications assemblies.